


Follow Me Down

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: SUMMARY: “Hi! Can I please request a soulmate AU where the words their soulmate speaks first are tattooed on their arm with Pietro pretty please with all the toppings on top?” from anon. Inspired heavily by @floral-and-fine’s Silent Treatment on Tumblr.





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Silent Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/387461) by @floral_and_fine. 



**Follow Me Down**

**SUMMARY: “Hi! Can I please request a s** **oulmate AU where the words their soulmate speaks first are tattooed on their arm with Pietro pretty please with all the toppings on top?** **” from anon. Inspired heavily by @floral-and-fine’s Silent Treatment.**

           

Annalisa huffed out a sound in between a sigh and a groan as she came out of hiding in the shadows. Ever since she could remember, she had always hated parties- especially parties that her “uncle” would throw- this one was no exception. She glanced around the room, hoping to spot Natasha’s flaming scarlet curls, but coming up with only a young man who had silver white hair. It was oblivious that he was flirting with six girls at once, judging by how they all crowded around him, smiling and laughing at whatever he was saying.

           

            Annalisa only scoffed and returned to search for her fellow redhead friend as she pulled her trademark leather jacket tighter around her petite frame, seeking comfort rather than shelter from the chill. The heels of her motorcycle boots softly clicked on the floor as she wandered around, making it a point to not look friendly as she looked for the Russian assassin. The thick crowd of party goers parted for her as she stomped through, thinking of all the long rant she was going to unleash onto her friend once she was located.

           

            For the second time that night, Annalisa’s eyes flitted in the direction of the silver haired flirt, and he caught her eye, sending her a flirty wink and a cocky smile. She only rolled her eyes and fought the urge to stuff her middle finger as far up his nose as possible as she strutted over towards Natasha, having spotted her at last.

           

            “Annalisa! There you are!” the Russian redhead greeted her with a beaming smile. “Have you seen Tony?”

 

 _Do I look like a babysitter_? The petite redhead used her hands to sign out the sarcastic response, shifting her weight onto the balls of her heels as she rocked uneasily back and forth several times. _Have you seen dad anywhere_? Natasha’s response was to point up at one of the balconies, where she saw her father, Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, perched as he watched all the boisterous festivities.

 

 _I think I’d better get him some food or something_ , Annalisa signed, hugging her friend and mother- like figure before making a head start for the buffet.

 

As Annalisa was filling a plate with food to bring to her father, a sudden gust of wind almost made her drop the plate. She turned her head and saw that it was the silver haired flirt.

 

“Where have you been all my life, _krasivaya_?” a heavily accented voice purred into her ears and she violently jumped as her hearing aids began to whistle shrilly in her ears. She yanked them out, fiddling with the program switch as she waited for the angry sounds to die down. Ignoring the looks on surrounding people’s faces, she stuck them back in before turning to face the young man.

 

 _Are you nuts? ‘Cuz apparently, you are! You just don’t walk up to people and nearly scare the living crap out of them!_ Annalisa screamed, using her hands to give him a lecture. As she continued to yell at him, she could see random people glancing in their direction and laughing. Hopefully, not at her, otherwise, she’d be doing more than just giving out a silent lecture.

 

At last, she spun around, with the plate of food gripped tight in her hands and stormed off, leaving behind a very amused silver haired speedster. As she went up the stairs to where her father was situated, she found herself shaking. Annalisa wanted to scream out her frustrations, only problem was that she was at a party and didn’t want to cause further embarrassment to herself. So she settled for standing next to Clint and handing him his food.

 

“So I see you met Pietro Maximoff,” he commented with an amused sparkle in his eyes. “The little shit saved my beef in Sokovia last week- he took several bullets meant for me and a little kid.”

 

Annalisa didn’t say anything as she leaned into the railing of the balcony, knowing why her father preferred being up high- to spot danger more easily.

 

Like father, like daughter really.

 

 _He tried to hit on me_ , she informed her dad, a smirk toying with the edges of her mouth as he growled from deep within his chest, a truly frightening sound, if directed at anyone, really. _Don’t_ _worry_ , _dad_ \- _I_ _gave_ _him_ _a_ _piece_ _of_ my _mind_.

 

“I should hope so,” he grumbled, finishing off the plate in no time at all and leaning over the banister with his daughter. “Do you want me to hunt him down and give him a lecture as well?”

 

 _No thanks_ , Annalisa smiled at her father, spying the silver speedster looking up at them. _I’m a big girl. I can wipe my own ass and everything._

 

Clint belted out a loud thunderous laugh, making his daughter giggle as well.

 

“Barton! Barton Junior! Get down here and meet the new recruits!” Tony Stark suddenly screamed, nearly making Clint topple from their high vantage point.

 

“Shall we?” Clint smiled down at his daughter as he fired off an arrow with a zip line attached to it.

 

 _We shall_ , Annalisa grinned happily, letting her father descend first before taking a deep breath of air and jumping from the balcony. She grabbed onto the line and slid down with many years of practice under her belt, a face splitting grin on her face as she let go before her feet had even touched the floor and spun around to smirk at Natasha, who was shaking her head at her close friend and daughter figure.

 

“Clint Barton and his daughter, Annalisa,” Tony introduced them to a tall red and green man and a pretty brunette with streaks of red running through her hair. A blue and silver streak zipped into the equation to reveal that it was the silver haired flirt. “This is Wanda, Vision, and Pietro.”

 

 _So his name is Pietro_ , Annalisa thought before turning to Wanda with a shy smile on her face.

 

“Oh, now she smiles,” Pietro groaned, rolling his eyes dramatically, earning a dirty glare from Clint.

 

 _Can I punch him now? Please?_ Annalisa begged, causing for her father to snort with amusement and Tony to roll his eyes.

 

“Only if you can catch him, sweetheart,” smirked Clint, secretly delighted in the way her eyes lit up at the challenge. She marched right up to Pietro and landed a solid punch to his jaw, making him fall down, more in shock then with pain.

 

Wanda stared at the petite redhead with amused shock in her eyes as Annalisa shook out her hand, turning to walk away. For the first time, Pietro noticed that she was wearing a back quiver with teal blue and cream fletchings with a compound bow strapped onto the leathers.

 

The silver speedster smirked as he stood and zipped to stand in front of Annalisa, where he took her into his arms and whisked her off onto the dance floor.

 

“So, are you deaf?” he asked nonchalantly and got a shake of the head. “So you’re mute then?” A lazy shrug met him and he grinned brightly at her. “Ah. Makes sense. Why are you mute?”

 

This question made her frown and pull away before turning to leave the party. But her escape wasn’t quick enough- Pietro saw the tears pouring down her cheeks.

 

**~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~**

 

Over the next two months, Pietro kept trying to get close to the redheaded archer, only to be pushed further and further away from the alluring mystery that was Annalisa Barton. He and Wanda had both learned enough sign language to hold a conversation with her, however, she mostly talked to Wanda.

 

 _Is he always this much of an ass_? Annalisa complained to Wanda one day after having the silver haired speedster try to talk her into training together.

 

“If I’m right, and I’m always right about these things…” Wanda trailed off, a mischievous twinkle in her soft brown eyes, making the petite redhead lean forward in anticipation. “I’d say that Pietro has a crush on you!”

 

Annalisa nearly fell over at her friend’s words.

 

 _Why would he possibly like me_? Annalisa scoffed, folding her arms and looking bored.

 

“I do have to give you credit on your poker face,” the brown haired woman said with a smile. Pietro had appeared and settled himself down onto the chair behind Annalisa.

 

“Well, for one, if he’s not with me, he’s with you,” Wanda began. “Second, he’s trying to get to know you- why are you pushing him away?”

 

 _Because I was hurt by someone I thought loved me_! Annalisa exploded, spinning around to leave, only to bump into Pietro, who was pretending to read a book.

 

“Annalisa, please explain,” Wanda begged, taking her hand into hers and rubbing comforting circles into the back. The archer squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to fall once more and fled.

 

Wanda’s eyes flew open and her hands went directly towards her mouth as she rushed after the escaping redhead.

 

“Annalisa, wait! Please!” She caught up to Annalisa as she was entering her room. “I’m your friend- please tell me why you refuse to trust my brother!”

 

Annalisa took a shuddering breath before opening her door more, allowing Wanda to enter. She then closed the door and pulled her jeand down to showcase her soulmark.

 

**“Where have you been all my life,** **_krasivaya_ ** **?”**

 

The words that her soulmate would first say to her, written in messy cursives, branded into her right hip.

 

“Pietro said those words to me when we first met,” a muffled snort escaped through her nose as her voice, rough from not being used in so long, whispered through the air. “I’m not ready- I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

 

“Pietro will be so happy!” Wanda all but squealed in delight. “He’s been looking for you his entire life- I kept telling him that he needed to slow down- that he’d find you when it was time-”

 

“Please don’t tell him!” Annalisa begged through tears.

 

Before Wanda could speak, a voice made them both jump.

 

“Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Artemis, please report to the launch bay for missing briefing.”

 

**~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~**

 

After the briefing, Annalisa came out of the meeting room in her seemingly skintight leather jacket, her quiver and bow flung onto her back, heels clicking loudly as she strutted her way out to where the quinjet was waiting for its passengers.

 

“Ready, Annie?” Clint grunted, planting a protective hand onto her shoulder. She smiled up and him and nodded, groaning in her mind at Pietro, who’d came to see his sister off.

 

“Ready as always,” she muttered quietly, her father taking a surprised step back at her words.

 

Steve caught word of their little exchange and a grin lit up his face as he took Annalisa in for a brotherly hug.

 

“You ready, Annalisa?” he asked.

 

“Roger roger, copy you loud and clear, cap,” Annalisa peeled herself away from Steve’s hug, wincing at Pietro’s sharp intake of air coming from behind her. “Ready when you are.”

           

            “You are not going out on this mission.”

           

            Annalisa slowly turned to face Pietro, who was staring at her with something that could only be described as wonder in his eyes. She could only scoff at him as she put one foot in the quinjet.

           

            “Who the hell do you think you are trying to stop me from doing my job?” Annalisa hissed out in a dangerously low voice.

           

            “Your soulmate,” he answered, reaching out with one hand to touch her pale face. She only scoffed and smacked his hands away.

           

            “Yeah, no,” Annalisa all but sneered before getting into the quinjet and starting to close the doors.

           

            “Then I’m coming with you!” His jaw was stubbornly set. “No, you don’t understand- I’ve been looking for you my entire life!”

           

            “Evidently, you haven’t been looking hard enough!” Annalisa snapped irritably before shutting the doors and taking a seat. “Ready, Steve? Dad? Wanda?”

           

            “Yup,” Clint answered as he powered up the quinjet and lifted up.

           

            “How did he take it?” Wanda asked as Annalisa strapped herself in.

           

            “About as well as you’d think,” she answered sarcastically, kicking back her heels and taking an arrow out of her quiver. She began to nervously play with its fletchings as their destination came up quickly.

           

            “Okay, so here’s the plan,” Steve told called out from the co pilot’s seat. “Scarlet Witch and Artemis- you tow distract the guards while Clint and I destroy the compound- is that manageable?”

           

            “Hell yes,” Annalisa smirked as she cracked her knuckles. She stood with Wanda, and they both exited the quinjet into a rainstorm of bullets. She began releasing arrows, always hitting her target and killing HYDRA agents left and right as Wanda used her telekinesis to wreck havoc.

           

            “Just like old times,” smirked the petite redheaded archer, releasing another arrow without even looking and killing a man who was getting ready to shoot out Wanda.

 

“Thanks!” Wanda yelled as she heaved a boulder up and crushed three men at once.

 

“You’re welcome!” Annalisa shouted back as she used one of her many trick arrows- this one being an exploding arrow- to make a jeep explode, the sudden flames killing everyone who was inside.

 

“Okay kids- time to run!” Clint yelled, bursting from the compound with Steve close on his heels. Wanda and Annalisa both took up the rear as a loud explosion nearly rendered the four superheroes deaf.

 

**~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~xoXox~**

 

Pietro was a nervous wreck as he waited for word from his sister that everyone was okay.

 

“We have two injured coming in!” Clint’s voice thundered over the intercom, making the silver haired speedster’s heart start to jackhammer in his chest.

 

“I’m fine- good God in heaven dad, it’s nothing more than a tiny, benign papercut!” came the exasperated voice of Annalisa. “I’d be more concerned about Wanda- that explosion knocked her up pretty good.”

 

“Both of you are going to be checked out,” Steve ordered. Pietro could practically hear the eyeroll from Annalisa- his soulmate.

 

“Steve, I hate to break it to you, but Wanda and I are not library books!” she sassed him and her words were directly followed by laughter from Clint at his daughter’s well timed poke.

 

At that moment, the quinjet landed, and a crash team rushed out with a gurney at the ready.

 

Annalisa stepped out first, supporting Wanda with an arm wrapped around the brunette’s waist and an arm slung over the shoulder.

 

“She was hit with a flying brick to the head, the wound has mostly clotted, but I’d still take X- rays and possibly a MRI just to be on the safe side,” Annalisa told the head medic, running to keep up with the team as they took Wanda and headed straight towards the onsite hospital. “She’s been in and out of consciousness for almost about an hour now. Her blood pressure is 179 over 26- I think her body went into shock about ten minutes ago...”

 

Pietro stayed behind as he listened to Annalisa rattling off words and terms he didn’t even know existed, outside of the occasional medical sit com.

 

“Annie, you need to be checked out,” Clint told her as he came up to her. She opened her mouth only to be cut off with a stern look.

 

“Okay, fine, you win,” she dramatically huffed, heading over to a vacant bed and shrugging off her leather jacket, tugging her dark grey tank top up over her head.

 

All that Pietro could do was stare at the delicate inked artwork that decorated her body. The eclectic tattoos seemed to form a story that only Annalisa could tell- mermaid scales in shades of teal blue and silver, a yellow teddy bear and a pink pig holding onto a balloon, the words “Once Upona Time…” in fancy calligraphy, and random music notes on a staff were some of what Pietro could pick out.

 

“Hey, Maximoff?” He turned and gulped at the look that Clint was giving him. “Take care of my little girl, will you?” He didn’t bother waiting around for an answer as he marched off.

 

“Can I help you with something or are you gonna continue staring at my back like some kind of creep?” Annalisa sighed heavily, rubbing her face with one hand.

 

Pietro snapped himself out of his thoughts and walked to stand in front of her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He was suddenly at a loss for words as he refused to look anywhere but at her unflinching face.

 

They both settled into an uncomtfable silence, neither one wanting to break.

 

“Are you injured?” Pietro was the first to crack, his eyes scanning her body, looking for any pain. She wordlessly showed him her hand, which had a small burn scarring the skin. It looked painful, but Annalisa wasn’t showing it.

 

“I got it while pulling Wanda onto the quinjet,” she explained in as few words as possible. “She was hit in the head and lost consciousness directly afterwards.”

 

Pietro smiled at the unemotional expression on her face. He reached up to touch her cheek, only a twitch of her eye made him stop.

 

“I mean it.” His words were soft and full of love. Her eyebrow shot up and this was all the encouragement he needed to continue onwards. “I have been looking for you everywhere, ever since I was old enough to know what soulmates were.”

 

She scoffed, but remained silent, her eyes full of distrust and fear as he stepped closer to her.

 

“What happened to you?” he asked, his voice nothing more than a soft whisper.

 

Annalisa chuckled humorlessly, breaking eye contact and looking down at her fiddling hands.

 

“Ten months ago, I found out that my now ex boyfriend worked for HYDRA,” she explained, wiping away the tears in her eyes. “He actually killed children- little babies, only hours old. All because they weren’t “perfect enough”, whatever that means.”

 

Pietro’s eyes filled with horror at what Annalisa was telling him.

 

“In the end, it was either him or me. I had no choice but to kill him,” she sniffled loudly, wiping away more tears as they fell from her sapphire blue eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that, _moya_ _printsessa_ ” Pietro said, gathering up Annalisa into a hug.

 

“What does _moya_ _printsessa_ mean?” she asked, her nose scrunching slightly at the words.

 

“ _Moya_ _printsessa_ means “my princess” in Sokovian,” he translated with a deep red blushing his cheeks.

 

“Already with the pet names?” she dryly asked. He shrugged silently. “Look, I’m not ready for another relationship. I don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

 

“Okay,” Pietro said, his words making her look at him sharply. “I understna dwhat you’re saying. I can wait until your ready- I don’t mind. Anything for you, _moya rodstvennaya dusha_.”

 

Annalisa made a face at his nickname for her.

 

“You aren’t going to stop, are you?” she muttered.

 

He smiled down at her as he stepped in between her legs and kissed the top of hed head.

 

“Never,” he murmured gently against her curls.

**Author's Note:**

> krasivaya~ beautiful
> 
> moya printsessa~ my princess
> 
> moya rodstvennaya dusha~ my soulmate


End file.
